Samurai Pizza Cats: The Tokugawa-Crow Wars
by Darren1138
Summary: Time went by after the Great Comet Caper. Peace has been restored to Little Tokyo, the Big Cheese finally gone and the Samurai Pizza Cats finally get to their regular business. However, an old enemy to the Tokugawa family is about to return! Who is this enemy and what will they unleash upon our heroes?


Samurai Pizza Cats: The Tokugawa-Crow Wars

 **Hello, readers! I dunno if anyone is going to read this. The SPC fandom has diminished over the years since no one has uploaded a fanfic for four straight years! Well, fear not! I'm here to deliver!**

 **So here's my first attempt on a SPC fanfic. I do hope there are still some faithful readers out there who would like to read this. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Toodles~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPC. Those rights go to Discotek Media, Saban International (formerly) and Tatsunoko.**

* * *

Alright, let's start with the story!

 _Wait! Wait! Don't forget about me!_

Whoa! Where did you come from? And who the heck are you?

 _I'm the narrator of this show. You can't see us... We're like ninjas. Sneaky, tacky ninjas..._

Oookkaayyy... Wait, you were the Narrator of the Samurai Pizza Cats? I thought you got fired.

 _It's a fanfiction. What do you expect?_

But why come in here all of a sudden? Couldn't find any other cartoons to bore people with?

 _Oh shut up. Right, now, what do we have for today?_

Um, here. Take a look at the script.

* _Narrator reads script* I like what I read, kid._

But you just read it for a whole second…

 _Alright, enough about me! How about we do the narration together? You do the general descriptive sentences while I do the... narration._

Hmmm… That actually doesn't sound too bad… Okay, I guess you could stay awhile, but just remember that I get most of the writing while you do the usual occasional ones you used to do.

 _Well, it's not like I have a choice. I'm regrettably doing this for free._

It's a fanfiction. What do you expect?

 _Touché…_

Okay then. We are about to begin with the story. So get to your places, people!

 _But there's just two of us…_

Start the story in... Three… Two… One…

And… ACTION!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Somewhere in the farthest region of the unknown cartoon universe, here we are in the middle of a desert, where the Sun rises over the horizon. Too bad I forgot my sun lotion. Anyways, meanwhile, in this scorching desert, we let the non-existant camera zoom in right at the mountainside, where there is a deep hole on the walls of the cliff. And when I mean 'wall', I mean a cave._

 _Inside this dark and spooky cave, we hear nothing but the sounds of water droplets and screeching bats. And in this pitch black cave, we then hear the unusual sounds of clanging and clunking, and fuming and fizzing. So many different sounds, even I can't name them all. What could possibly be happening in here? Either Mecha Godzilla is taking a nap or there is a Transformer in a hangover, all we know is that there is more machine than animal here. And for the rest of this part, my partner will take the wheel. Carry on, dm711… 731… eh… 1138? Honestly where do you get that name?_

Inside the cave, the sounds of the machinations were coming from appeared to be a large rusty steam-powered machine. It had a large rotating gear and two smoke funnels, with smoke fuming out of both of them. There was also a conveyor belt coming out of its side and on the moving belt were several pieces of junk. Gears, springs, rusty metal. You name it.

Operating the machine, were a group of winged men with wings, talons as hands and beaks at their faces, wearing ninja suits and a sword at their backs.

 _They're Ninja Crows… duh…_

They were constantly collecting the scrap metal and putting them in piles. More crows came over to pick up several of the pieces and went to another area, where other crows were busy assembling them together. Some crows were also sitting at a table having hands in a game of cards.

 _Oh, he's got this in the bag, boys…_

"SSSHHH!" hushed the crows at the narrator.

 _Really? Just, really?_

The cave was full of these goons walking here and there. And all of them were being watched by a certain crow right from above.

…*narrator mumbling*

…*still mumbling*

Um… That's your cue.

 _What? Oh! Ahem, we're looking at a workforce of Ninja Crows right here. And what's this? Someone's watching them from that observation post at the ceiling above them. Who could this be? Well, let's have a look. Zoom in, please._

At the window of the ceiling room, there was a silhouette behind the glass window. As the camera zooms in, the silhouette's real identity is seen. An elderly looking ninja, hunch-backed and holding onto a walking stick. He had wings like the other crows, but they looked like they were in such bad shape, it looked like he wouldn't be able to fly any time soon.

The elder coughed up and held his back.

 _My, oh my! It ain't so! It's the leader of the Ninja Crows himself! Jerry Atric! But shouldn't he be with the Big Cheese on Prisoner's Island right now? What is going on? Is this going to be another plot hole?_

"Ahhh... Everything is going according to plan." Jerry praised himself. "Slower than what I went through with the Big Cheese, but more surely than I would have thought." He put both of his hands on his cane, watching his fellow crows at work.

"Don't be too sure on that, Jerry old friend." Suddenly the scene was interrupted by the call of another mysterious being behind Jerry. He turned around to see the shadowed figure.

 _And who could this be? Someone new or did the Big Cheese get a new voice-over? Oh wait, since this is a fanfiction, no one would know!_

"Oh, Dr. Purple! Back from your coffee break already?" Then, the figure emerged from the shadows. He was another crow, but he was dressed in a labcoat and a weird purple hat. He looked as old as Jerry Atric, having a white beard, but his back was straight enough to signify a better health condition. He had his hands behind his back as he walked towards Jerry.

"Indeed. The caffeine here is terrible." Dr. Purple spoke in a low and deep tone ( **A/N~ think Christopher Lee** ). "Your Ninja Crows have been resourceful so far, but I must comment about their lack of intelligence."

"Lack of intelligence?"

"Yes. They are making the stereotypical term 'bird brain' even more notorious to the people of Little Tokyo." The two witnessed a small accident occurring down at the work site, where a duo of ninja crows carrying scrap metal, ended up crashing into each other like a couple of dopes.

"I see your point." said Jerry. "But with the power of animation and a little clever scriptwriting, the robot will be finished before you can finish reciting the Peter Piper nursery rhyme." But Dr. Purple closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You see, Jerry. This is why you and Seymour had failed to take over Little Tokyo. You both believe in these so-called "fourth-walls" and "power of animations" and other silly beliefs."

"Do you not even hear the narrator who stalked us every episode?"

 _Well, let's see about that. Hey, tiny! How bout-_

"No, there's no one there, but probably the voices inside your heads. Delusional voices."

 _Delusional?! Well, excuse me mister-_

"You must focus on the task at hand. And you can't do that by just imagination, let alone **too** much imagination."

 _Who does this guy think he is?_ _The Godfather?_

"I understand, boss." Dr. Purple walked towards a computer monitor behind them. It displayed a bird's eye view of a Japanese-looking city.

 _Or_ _ **crow's**_ _eye view? Perhaps literally, a crow's eye view?_

"Soon, all of Little Tokyo will be ours and we will get our revenge on our old enemy, the Tokugawa family!" At that moment, his voice had changed into a voice of anger and pure hatred. Dr. Purple clenched his fists in anger, revenge felt within his heart. At the same time, a pair of fire red wings sprung out of his back as he gritted his teeth some more and floated from the floor. Jerry could feel the intensity and rage from his counterpart and backed away in fear.

"Boss!" he yelled. "You're losing your cool! Calm down, please!" He kneeled down on the ground, begging for mercy. Dr. Purple heard his cries and took a few seconds to calm down and to put himself back on the floor. He took a few deep breaths, slowly as his wings went back into his lab-coat.

"Thanks, Jerry. I needed that. Ahem. Now where was I?"

"The Tokugawa family, sir?"

"Ah yes. Those dreaded fools. Fred couldn't lead just one ant into a fight. He and his equally stupid family must pay the price for our downfalls in the past."

"Easier than done, boss. As you can see, the Emperor is under the protection of a trio of superheroes. They go by the name of the Samurai Pizza Cats."

"Yes, you told me about them." Dr. Purple held his chin, wondering about this trio of do-gooders, but he needed more answers. Thus, he looked towards Jerry. "So tell me, Jerry. What else do I need to know about these Samurai Pizza Cats?"

"Ah yes. So glad you asked." Jerry rubbed his hands together in anticipation. For a long time, under the work of Seymour 'Big Cheese', he had always tried to take over Little Tokyo. However, as their endeavours were nearly successful, they sprang into action, bent on stopping Big Cheese from controlling the city. Jerry went over to the controls to the computer and pressed a button. In the monitor, there was a video clip of a cat in white armour and a sword.

"First, there's Speedy Cerviche. He's the leader of the bunch. He's one heck of a fighter; makes a heck of a lunch. Armed with the legendary power of the Ginzu Sword, he can make short work of his foes with one slash of his Cat Eye's Slash." The video demonstration changed clips to a sequence of Speedy powering up for a special attack. He held his sword tightly in a fighting stance and enveloped himself in a bright red flame. All that energy was then channelled into an extra sword at his hip. Two extensions emerged at the sides of the sword as Speedy drew it out with his right hand, leaving the other sword in his other. He brought the swords together and raised them into the air. With one final blow, he made a slashing effect at whatever he was fighting. The screen then turned into static.

Next, the screen changed again, to show another cat, a female one, in red and pink armour and a small flute in hand being played by her.

"Then, we have little Polly Esther, who, despite being the only girl of the team, is never afraid of going into battle when we invade. Don't let her apparent cuteness fool you. Her seductive powers allow even the most determined of our crows to be fallen by her furious claws." The scene changes again with Polly waving her paws cutely at a squad of Ninja Crows. They tried their best to break free of the alluring power, but were no match as they were pulled helplessly into her spell. Once in range, her paws drew a sharp, ten-dollar manicured claw from each finger. The next thing the crows knew it, the screen went black with three red claw marks coming down.

The next scene shown afterwards displayed a cat with blue armour and a red umbrella.

"Lastly, here's Guido Anchovy. A wild romantic rover who gets down down with a love hangover, but his Sunspot Umbrella can hypnotized the wisest of us into doing crazy things. It was so convincing even I was fooled into doing a chicken dance in the middle of Little Tokyo once."

 _Am I the only one who doesn't notice a ring to this little demonstration?_

"Shut up you." warned Jerry.

"Jerry, are you doing monologue again?"

"Um, no sir."

 _Seriously, am I invisible or something?_

The cat Guido, was seen pulling out his signature Sunspot Umbrella and spun it at another squad of Ninja Crows. Rays of energy spread from the umbrella as it hit them, causing their eyes to swirl round and round. At the next instant, the crows were seen fighting each other at the command of their enemy.

The screen changed scenes again. Now, it showed all three cats in a single formation, as it appeared that they were chanting some sort of roll call.

"And that's not all." Jerry pressed the button again. The monitor now showed a very different scene. Instead of a cat, it displayed another crow. A crow clad in dark green armour and had purple wings. He had a sword behind him as well. He flew in the sky, looking down.

"Ah… Bad Bird, is it?" asked Dr. Purple. "Your best pupil?" Jerry, however, could only lower his head in disappointment.

"Not anymore." he said. "Indeed, he was my best student. He had no hesitation in trying to eliminate the Pizza Cats. He was the baddest of the bad. But somehow, someway, that wretched Pizza Cat, Speedy had found a way to change him. It turns out that Bad Bird has a lover, and that love is responsible for his change. As a result, he and Speedy had joined forces for good and destroyed the comet that nearly devastated Little Tokyo. We thought they would perish with the comet, but we were wrong. Now, he goes by the name 'Good Bird' and he now wouldn't even hurt a fly. The ultimate betrayal in the ninja crow name."

Dr. Purple scratched his chin in pure interest. A traitor in the Ninja Crow name was every bit disgusting to him as a rotten sandwich. But this hint of interest seemed to be that of something else.

 _It appears that the doctor has something about Good Bird that intrigues him. And I think I know the answer. Since he can't hear me, I will probably say something that will—_

*SLAP*

 _Ow, what was that for?!_

Shush your mouth.

"Did you hear something, doctor?" asked Jerry as he looked around. "It sounded like a dramatic moment from the Desperate Housewives."

"You're speaking nonsense as usual, Jerry."

"Maybe…"

"Bad Bird, or I shall call him, Good Bird, will pay the price for his turning of sides. But in the meantime, we will need to prepare for our ultimate plan." Dr. Purple walked away from the computer and headed for a door, Jerry Atric following suit. They walked across a glass walkway above the worksite and into another room.

 _Inside this mysterious dark room, the dangerous duo shall now reveal the dark secrets of their newfound alliance. And what's this? Is that who I think it is?!_

This room was a dark laboratory, where in front of the two, was a giant glass tube. A green liquid filled inside the tube connected to a few pumps, housing in a being inside. It had the body structure of a crow, in fact the same body structure as Good Bird, with sharp claws, powerful wings and strong armour. The only difference was, this figure was metallic and had wiring in some places. This robot was floating inside the liquid, staying still and had its eyes closed.

"Soon that backstabbing fool will be no more. He will die, knowing that he will be replaced. Good Bird, the Pizza Cats, and the Tokugawa shall be no more…

…Their defeat shall bring about the return of the Purple Crowgun and the birth of a new…

… Bad Bird 2.0!"

 _The cards are now set! A robotic Bad Bird ready to unleash his fury on the Good Bird! Will this be the end of the Samurai Pizza Cats and Good Bird?!_

"Shoosh you!" Jerry Atric shushed at the narrator.

 _What now?_

Every time you say that, everything goes terribly wrong for us bad guys. So keep your mouth shut or else I will send you to Prisoner's Island to be Cheesy's little slave!"

 _Well excuse me. Hmph!_

* * *

And we're done!

 _That's it? What about the Pizza Cats and Good Bird?_

I already said it was a prologue so I needed this short enough to open up the story. Honestly I wanted to go on, but I really don't have much time. I'm still studying after all. Now, any more questions?

 _I got one. How come they tell_ _ **me**_ _to hush but that ain't telling_ _ **you**_ _?_

I'm the writer. I'm not meant to be involved in interactions with the characters whatsoever.

 _Then what about me?_

You're not a character…

 _Why? That smarts! Why did I even sign up for this? That's it! I QUIT!_ _*stomps away*_

If you quit, then who's going to take you in anyway? WB?

… _*stomps back in*_ _Fine._

Good. Now, that's the end of this prologue, folks! New exciting adventures of the Samurai Pizza Cats, coming soon! So stay put!

 _Now, we return to you to dm7111722's Power Rangers Hexagon…_

Don't make me hurt you…

 **To be continued…**


End file.
